1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a gas burner, particularly an atmospheric gas burner with premixing of primary air, with a burner ring having gas outlet ducts, and with a burner cover which may be constructed so as to form one piece with the latter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various constructions of gas burners for hearths are known. The known burners have flame outlet openings which are formed as slots, grooves or bore holes which are generally directed outwardly in a radial direction proceeding from an imaginary center point of the burner.
In the course of attempts to improve the efficiency of such burners and in particular also their environmental acceptability, i.e. to reduce emissions of noxious substances, burner constructions have been developed which diverge from the conventional types. Such burner designs are shown, for example, in DE-37 09 445-A1.
The object of the invention is to provide a solution by which, in particular, the NO.sub.x content as well as the CO content in the exhaust gas in atmospheric burners is significantly reduced, specifically over a large regulating range between low and high settings of the burner.